Lullaby
by fadedillusion101
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are turned into babies and the Powerpuff Girls take them under their wing...with Christmas just around the corner. - "So does this mean I can't kiss you underneath the mistletoe?" Butch smiled. - rrb/ppg, r
1. buttercup's gonna be thrilled

Ok, if you haven't read Lullaby yet, welcome. I'm FadedIllusion101 and I'm an excellent procrastinator. However, if you've already read Lullaby...ugh, I'll say this: I'm an _asshole_. I left you guys waiting for over three months! And I left it at a _cliffhanger_. I'm terribly sorry for that, but I'm going to take a moment and thank you guys who have followed Lullaby thus far, and reviewed and favorited...is that a word? Favorited? I must sound dumb, but how else do I put it? I don't care at this point. You _favorited_ Lullaby. T-T

QUICK REMINDER - Um...sorry for the caps lock, but you have to read this. I don't own s-h-i-t, and by that I mean, n-o-t-h-i-n-g. The boys are babies (_duh_) and they're like two-ish. And the girls are teenagers...so, yeah, the one and _only_ time I'm reminding you guys about that. Alright, happy reading.

* * *

**Lullaby  
**~buttercup's gonna be thrilled~

* * *

_Thursday, December 19_

The kids across the street were building snowman that were seconds away from toppling over, their parents watching them from inside, drinking warm mugs of hot chocolate beside a crackling fire. Some people were decorating their houses with colorful lights for Christmas, stringing every corner of their house with the little white bulbs under the midnight sky. One woman, who was bundled up in the warmest of outfits, lazily walked out of her house to fetch the mail, giving the delivery guy a small smile and a wave before she slipped back in the comfort of her house. The hard-working man attempted to wave back, but he can only move his head around because the boxes were clutched in his large hands. A young couple strolled down the sidewalk together, the little snow flurries gracefully fluttering into their similar brunette hair. The boy had pointed out something on his phone, and the girl squealed and leaped forward to grab it, but he acted quickly and held it above his head. She jumped on him and they sweetly kissed, and as the mellow leader of the heroines of Townsville looked closer, she could see the image of a mistletoe on the screen. Creative, she thought. Blossom's eyes twinkled brightly, the magenta around the edges of her irises blending beautifully with the rosy within. This couple reminded her of lovers in the romance books she sometimes read, but as she traveled further into her fantasies, an old man caused her to lightly giggle as he shouted, "Hey! Stop smoochin' in fronta ma house an' get uh room already!"

The pink 'puff looked down at her algebra homework before sighing and delicately sliding it into a yellow-ish folder. Her hand reached over and paused the music on her phone, and she nearly frowned at not hearing the lovely guitar anymore. She debated on turning the song on again, but there was a knock at her door and the pink clad girl turned to see her effervescent sister bounce in her room, her golden ringlets bobbing with every step she took, "You ready to go?" She grinned, her powder blue eyes highlighting her pixie features. Bubbles was pulling on a pair of wool mittens as she babbled away excitedly, even when they were going to one of the most quietest places in Townsville.

When their history teacher first announced the project on a "hero of history", Bubbles and Blossom immediately looked at one another. They nodded and silently agreed to be partners as their classmates chattered animatedly around them, some fighting over who was partnering with who and others pouting that groups of three weren't allowed, much to Bubbles' and Blossom's joy. They loved their sister, honest, but she wasn't the best person to partner up with. Buttercup wouldn't do an ounce of work other than write her name on the project. For the rest of the project, the green 'puff would kick back and play a few rounds of Temple Run, then complain that the game was stupid and that she'd never play it again. The green clad girl was lounging in her chair, tilting it on its two back legs as Blossom and Bubbles talked by the door, the latter writing a few things down on a notepad. Buttercup had stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring to announce the start of Christmas break. The green 'puff inwardly shrugged, putting the history project on the long of things she would do at a later time. Mitch and her will do it the night before they come back. He wasn't a bad student. Getting D's is considered passing anyways. The ebony-haired girl knew her sisters didn't do anything at the last second, unlike her. Blossom and Bubbles were attempting to do it the first night of break to get it out of their hair so they can relax until Christmas morning. Or at least get school out of the way. There was still gifts to buy for their loved ones and crimes to stop in the heart of Townsville.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag..." Blossom scrambled around her room for her bag, skipping gracefully past hair ribbons and thick books to retrieve said bag, which was under her working desk. "Alrighty," Blossom softly smiled, hugging on a pea coat and earmuffs, then hoistering the bag on her shoulder. They descended down the stairs and into the kitchen to fetch their shoes they had kicked off during dinner. A plate of freshy baked chocolate chip cookies rested on the glass table, and Bubbles picked one up and nibbled on it. Blossom's Uggs padded lightly on the floor as she crossed over the hall and into the living room, where Buttercup was obnoxiously splayed across the couch. She bobbed her head the beat of the music thrumming loudly in her ears, her ebony bangs kissing the eyelashes that framed her apple green eyes. The green 'puff had clearly saw her leader, but she smugly grinned and turned the music up louder.

"Buttercup?" Blossom waved at her sister to try to get her attention. She planted her hands on her hip. After a minute or so of waiting patiently for her ill-tempered sister to pause her tunes, Blossom rolled her eyes and snatched the iPod out of Buttercup's nail-bitten hands. The green 'puff muttered, tracing her sister's auburn curls-that seemed to flare up when her temper heightened-with uninterested eyes. "We're going to the library. Are you sure you don't want to get a head start on the project?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup snorted, "No. What kind of idiots waste their time doing that?" She shifted into a tailor position, patting her moustache socks to an unknown beat.

"The idiots that are passing their classes, unlike you," Bubbles frowned, rubbing the crumbs along the edges of her thin lips against her sleeve. Buttercup ignored her, instead, replying with a death glare. "Come on, Blossom," Bubbles dragged her leader out the front door, slamming it with a thud.

"And to think I made the bitches cookies..." Buttercup exasperatedly threw her hands up in the air, shoving her ear buds back into her ears.

* * *

They flew in silence, admiring the beauty of Townsville in the winter. The skyscraper's black silhouettes were under the bright spotlight of the many stars dazzling far above them, and the snowflakes, each unique in every way possible, continued to drift around them like the seeds on a wishing flowers spiraling effortlessly in the wind. Blossom struggled to see the thick blanket of snow below them because of the crippling winds pounding against their petite figures, and she could see Bubbles wiping away a few tears of her own from the force of the air. Bubbles broke the silence, "So, when we get home do you want to watch a movie?"

Blossom sighed, "Bubbles, we watched a movie _every _night this week, remember? First it was Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, then How the Grinch Stole Christmas, then Home Alone. And oh, how can we forget the Polar Express? You spilled the popcorn all over my lap when the train whistled and scared you," Blossom glanced at her sister, who blushed and awkwardly mumbled an apology, even though Blossom didn't hold the grudge.

"This'll be the last night, I promise!" Bubbles pleaded quietly, her eyes going from almond-shaped to saucers in mere seconds.

"What movie?" Blossom sighed again, blowing her bangs out of her eyes for a millisecond, only to have them get whipped back into her salmon orbs.

"Elf," Bubbles spoke. "Please, Blossom? I'll stop being a pest and I'll do your laundry for a week. No, wait, I don't want to do your laundry. But I'll do anything, and I mean, _anything _you want!" She begged, her hands clasped under her chin as she twirled in the air a few times, her hat threatening to fall off and shoot down onto the roof of the bank.

Blossom gently smiled, "Alright." She nodded as Bubbles beamed. "It has been a while since I've seen Elf anyway." They returned back to the silence, Bubbles sighing at the sheer loveliness of the town while Blossom searched the alleyways from high above, sometimes stopping, believing she saw a shadow but in reality, it was just a tabby cay scavenging for food in the dumpsters. Bubbles cooed and stuck her bottom lip out at the sight of the starving animal, but Blossom had gave her a warning glance, which reminded her that they had already brought in a stray cat a few years before. The Professor had flipped at the furry kitten on his couch, and he swiftly turned away for a moment to sneeze during his livid speech on asking people before taking action. Bubbles made a mental note to call the animal shelter sometime this week to take care of the little fellow, and possibly his little family.

Bubbles' eyes drifted across the rest of the town, darting back to make sure the cat was somewhat safe and sound before he was out of sight. She double-taked at a cardboard box sitting on the majestic looking steps of City Hall, halting in mid-air as her sister continued to fly. But her eyebrows furrowed as she recalled that all packages and letters were delivered to the Mayor, well, most likely Ms. Bellum, personally and not left out for criminals to scoop up. But it wasn't like anyone was out on the streets tonight, it was far too cold, but if they were they were either at the mall to buy gifts or just driving home from work. "Hey," Bubbles called out. "What's that?" Blossom followed Bubbles' line of sight, then shortly followed after the baby blue streak, a familiar pink flash trailing behind her. Bubbles was skipping up the steps in a clumsy way, hopping over a few to get to the box. It was leaning off the side of the top step, just aching to tumble over and what lies in would fall out and scramble across the concrete.

Bubbles squealed and peered into the box, the biggest smile possible lacing her face. Blossom had suspected an animal of some sort, like a lost and scraggy beagle that leapt out of the box and tackled her younger sister, or a frenzied bunny watching the world from the corner of its bug eyes, judging by her sister's bright grin. What she had not expected was for Bubbles to scoop up a tiny form and snuggle it to her chest. Blossom's eyes widened, "A...a baby?" She choked out as Bubbles nodded, rocking it softly and trying to shield the wind that bit at his nose. He was sleeping soundly, his wispy golden hair blowing lightly in the chilly breeze. The baby had only a diaper on its body. He kept twitching in his sleep, making little cooing noises and snuggling even closer to Bubbles' chest.

"Aw!" Bubbles looked back down in the box, "They're so adorable! Who would do such a thing to these boys?" Bubbles nuzzled the blonde-haired baby to her cheek.

"Boys?" Blossom peaked in the box, her sister's voice fading, ("It's ok widdle itty bitty baby. I got you."). Inside the cardboard box was a baby, barely old enough to be called three. He had fiery red hair splayed across the messily folded blanket beneath him, and like the one that contently sighed in his sleep in Bubbles' arms, this baby was only clad in a diaper. His pale lips trembled as his teeth wildly chattered behind them, and his eyes, that were previously glued shut, slowly fluttered open. Two haunting orbs of blood-red were exposed to her.

"Brick," she gasped quietly. Brick frowned at the rosy orbs baring down on him. Blossom sighed, her eyes drifting back to Bubbles as Brick's continued to glare up at her. She sang a soft lullaby and shuffled in the fallen snow, her toes barely scraping the ends of the steep steps. The blue 'puff continued to dance in slow circles as Blossom looked at her, baffled. Bubbles was oblivious to her sister's stares as she grabbed the baby's tiny hand and pressed it to her cheek, all the while hitting lovely notes in her song. Blossom glanced back at the box, turning just in time to see Brick roll on his side and snuggle further into the blanket. A loud cackle was heard from under the blanket. It was quickly removed as a baby with messy obsidian hair and jade green eyes pulled it back for Blossom to see his grinning face. No doubt in her mind, it was Butch.

Blossom kneeled down as Butch played peek-a-boo with her, Brick rolling his eyes beside him. She sighed and poked him in his bare belly, which Butch squealed at and retaliated by tugging her bow off. The pink 'puff puckered an eyebrow as her red halo of hair tumbled down across her shoulders. Brick smirked. She huffed and stood up. "Oh boy. This is bad. This is very, very bad," Blossom muttered. She shook her head and swiveled around to face her sister, who was just finishing up her song. "Bubbles, do you have any idea who these babies are?" Blossom quickly tied her bow back in her hair.

"No," she chirped. "All I know is that their mother must've been a witch. People like her deserve to be kicked in the butt! Ain't that right, little one?" She mewed to the baby cuddled to her chest.

"Bubbles..." Blossom paused. "They're the Rowdyruff Boys," she confessed.

Bubbles brushed the golden hair out of the babie's face and rolled her blue eyes, "Ha ha. Very funny." Bubbles deadpanned, a scoff following shortly after. "C'mon, Blossom. Get real. Even I'm more mature than that."

"Bubbles, I'm serious," the pink 'puff hissed. "Look at his eyes!" She pointed to Brick, who attempted to scowl, but his chattering teeth didn't allow him. Butch remained under the blanket, his giggles dying down as he babbled on about something. Brick clamped his eyes shut, so when Bubbles peeked into the box, she didn't get a glimpse of them, but only his auburn bangs ruffling slightly from the icy nip of the wind. Boomer whimpered and snuggled into her collarbone, and just as she blushed at the close contact with her chest, Butch had thrown the blanket off him and screamed loudly. Bubbles squeaked and stepped back, her eyes warily watching the cackling baby green 'ruff. Brick was squirming under the blanket, for Butch had tossed it on him, and after a second or two, he stripped the blanket off him and glared at Butch.

Bubbles gasped when she saw his eyes, "Brick...B-Butch...?" She angled her head to face the slumbering baby nestled contently in her arms, "B-Boomer?" The blue 'puff shook her head. "What the... The Rowdyruff Boys are babies?" She shrieked into the night sky, her super sonic voice knocking over Blossom's heart-printed bag that she had dropped onto the steps. The blue 'puff could feel Boomer squirm in her grasp from her shriek.

"I'm afraid so," Blossom cringed at her sister's high-pitched screech. "Bubbles what do we do? I mean, we can't leave them out here like this. We're not so cruel that we'll leave babies out in below freezing weather so they can catch hypothermia, even if they are...the infamous Rowdyruff Boys."

"What else can we possibly do other than take them back to Mojo?" Bubbles sighed.

Blossom shook her head, dismissing the thought. "No, no. Something makes me think Mojo is behind all of this." Mojo Jojo _could _have something to do with this. The Rowdyruff Boys must've had _someone _turn them into babies. She was sure they didn't just wake up and discover their clothes no longer fit properly. Blossom made a mental note to stop by Mojo's observatory in the next day or so because she was positive he had something to do with this. However, what she wasn't sure of, was if the self-claimed evil genious did this intentionally to somehow destroy the girls, or if it was accidental, and maybe this whole thing was meant for the girls to be in the Rowdyruffs' place. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the snow piling on the bushes in the front garden of City Hall. It was complicated, but she was a pretty clever girl, and this cleverness has proven to be helpful in the past, so the girl was confident that she'd fix all of this by next week.

"What makes you think that?" The blue clad girl asked, her bleach blonde eyebrows rising to her forehead.

"Uh," Blossom sweat-dropped, reminding herself of all the indescribable things the olive-skinned monkey could build with scraps of metal and rusty tools. "Well, Him is more into mind games, this really isn't how he would run things. And Sedusa? Princess? The Gangreen Gang? I don't think they would've done it either because they don't have a reason to, right?" Bubbles nodded, taking in what her leader said. "And you know Mojo...this kind of crazy stuff," she gestured towards the boys, "seems right up his alley. I mean, he turned us into dogs once, remember?" She grinned, her eyes twitching at the remembrance of being a dog.

They both sighed. "Well, I guess we have to take them hom-" Bubbles was interrupted by her pink sister.

"No, no, no. Bubbles, Christmas is in less than a week! If we bring them into our house, not only are we jeopardizing the Professor's safety, but Christmas itself! We have family traditions we follow every year and with the Rowdyruff Boys in the picture, they can be ruined!"

"But Blossom," Bubbles whined. "Where else would they go? They can't go back to Mojo's because we're still skeptical about him, and who knows what else he might do to the boys, if he was the one that did...well, this," she nudged Boomer. "And we can't drop them off to the orphanage or leave them at somebody's doorstep because the _entire _city of Townsville will find out faster than a lightning strike, and then...well, we'll be questioned because we're their counterparts and the heroines of Townsville. And then the news would get back to Mojo and he'll get all mad and hurt this widdle cutie pie-" Bubbles caressed Boomer's hair, "and then I'll have to whip his mean monkey butt. Get it?" Bubbles nervously smiled, her lips curling downward at her childish explanation.

Blossom owly blinked, "That makes sense..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, reaching down to swipe up her ribbon and tie it back into her hair, forming it back into the floppy bow again. "Well, I guess they can come home with us...what's one messed up Christmas gonna do to us? _Kill_ us?" Blossom chuckled, reaching down and scooping Butch into her arms, who hugged her tightly around the neck and pulled at the diamond stud in her ear. She scooped Brick up a moment later, hoistering him up over her hip and clutching his hat between two fingers. Her pink bag sat in the fallen snow, her notes probably soaked from the melted ice seeping through. She glanced at Bubbles, a silent plea to carry her bag.

"Buttercup's gonna be thrilled," Blossom sarcastically said. "And the Professor is marking today as glorious because he has three more mouths to feed. Not to mention that flea-ridden cat of yours," the pink 'puff glanced at her younger sister from the corner of her eye.

Bubbles shrank into the collar of her coat, "Right. Buttercup and the Professor," she nervously laughed. "Almost forgot about them." She looked at her feet, drawing a picture in the snow before scratching it out. "I'm sure they'll understand. I mean, it's Townsville. Stuff like this happens everyday!"

"Sure," she hovered above the steps, mentally preparing herself for her arrival at the Utonium residence. Before zipping off in a pink flash, she had shouted, "Your counterpart, your problem!" And then, she was gone.

Bubbles shrugged. "Fine," she whispered. "I can tell you aren't gonna give me any trouble, right Boomer?" The baby sniffed in her arms and she grinned, floating off the ground slowly and gently flying home.

**-fadedillusion101 :x**


	2. she called me a thing

Ok, when the boys talk to each other (or out loud to their counterparts), the girls cannot understand them at all. But when they say simple things like "yes" or "no" or "uh oh" or "hi" or perhaps even "ok", the girls obviously _can _understand them. When the words are short like that anybody can comprehend them. Sorry, you may already assumed that. Just wanted to clear that up for the confused people! I know, I really need to start writing more clear...

Next Wednesday, chapter three will be up, _zebra cakes and rubber duckies_...you know? The "I'll rip that little finger off and eat it like a Cheeto" chapter? Hah, don't worry that part's still there. There's plenty of funny (hah, yeah right I'm corny) stuff in the next chapter.

* * *

**Lullaby  
**~she called me a thing~

* * *

_Thursday, December 19_

Bubbles landed on her front porch, her baby blue aurora fizzing out around her feet as they touched the concrete. Her backpack was slung over one slim shoulder and a sleeping baby Boomer was cuddled to her chest. She unzipped her jacket, tucked Boomer even closer to her, and hurriedly fastened it back up, making sure her counterpart's hair didn't get caught in the zipper. The blue 'puff leaned her back against the door, mentally preparing herself for Buttercup's outbreak. She breathed in and out, a sad attempt to try to calm the feather-like tickles in her stomach. Bubbles stared at the falling snow that contrasted brilliantly with the dark sky, and just faintly, she could see an approaching pink streak above the tallest skyscraper in Townsville. The petite blonde sighed, resting her head lightly on top of her counterpart's and weakly attempting to calm the butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach. Boomer shifted, his head nuzzling her neck and collarbone area, the soft strands of orchroid hair tickling underneath her chin. Bubbles brightly grinned, resisting the urge to squeeze him until he couldn't breathe. He was just so adorable, and the blue clad girl always had a soft spot for babies; she loved them. No, Bubbles loved _all _children. She volunteered at Creative Minds, a daycare in downtown Townsville, three times a week. She would look around at the cheerful kids playing with blocks and toy trucks and tugging at the sleeves of her shirt, and a beaming smile would grace her features. It reminded her of when she was a kid, and when she got a call from Sierra (the manager) that said she could come volunteer, her heart would do a backflip and she'd zip all the way over.

It was difficult to look at Boomer now and not hate him for all he's done, but Bubbles simply couldn't neglect that he needs help. She was a Powerpuff Girl, after all, and no matter how much evil is imprinted into someone, you should still help them when they're in a time of need. Boomer and his brothers needed the girls, because for all they know, without the girls, they might not ever see their teenage bodies again. And besides, the boys looked cute as babies. She cursed herself for thinking that they should stay babies forever, because if she was in their place, she would most definitely not want that.

Bubbles lightly frowned, wondering where Blossom was. She could dimly hear the voices of the television, but compared to Buttercup's enraged shouts, ("What the hell? Get out of there, John! Don't you dare tap out!"), it wasn't a surprise that she could barely hear them. Boomer moaned lightly and his head popped up, his sleepy sapphire orbs took in his surroundings, and he glanced up to find a grinning Bubbles. "Hey Sleepyhead!" She whispered. His eyes widened and he immediately struggled to get out of her grip. "Hey, hey! Boomer, stop. I'm just trying to help you," she gently whispered. Boomer stopped, his pudgy hands resting on her neck, and he looked down. A pink blush dusted his cheeks when he realized he was pressed up against Bubbles' chest, and there was nothing he could do about it. He inwardly ripped his hair out of his head.

"Oh my gosh you're so cute!" Bubbles squealed and pressed her cheek against his, mushing his face and making him look like a fish. Boomer swatted her hand away and rested his head against her shoulder. At that moment, a pink flashed appeared next to him, smiling sympathetically at him. Boomer looked at Blossom, and suddenly, her over-sized bow looked like a giant balloon compared to his small body. He frowned. Butch was asleep, drool dripping down Blossom's bare neck, and Brick was wide awake, glaring daggers at Boomer.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Brick growled.

Boomer cowered into Bubbles from his brother's loud question, his nose pressing into her soft skin, "I don't know. But somehow we're babies..."

"No," Brick sarcastically spoke, "I thought we were gorillas." He threw his hands in the air with a screech. Bubbles and Blossom stared at the two babbling babies, not quite sure what they were talking about. They continued to fight and point their little fingers at one another, Boomer seemed to be losing as Brick attacked him with what sounded like insults to the teenage girls, because the two boys were screaming, after all.

Bubbles craned her neck, and whispered to Blossom, "You think they can understand each other?"

"I'm sure of it," Blossom stared at her counterpart, his auburn hair matted with snow and icicles. Her lip curled back when she felt Butch's spit running a relay race down her neck, "Ugh."

"Too bad we can't understand them," Bubbles sighed. As she looked at the slumbering Butch, she smiled for the umpteenth time and her powder blue eyes went from disappointed to giddy. "Aren't they just precious?"

Blossom eyed her sister with an emotionless face, "I guess they are. But remember Bubbles, they're still the Rowdyruff Boys. They have always been highly dangerous criminals and a constant threat to our beloved town, and they'll always be that; criminals. It takes too much time and effort for anyone to turn a new leaf, especially these boys. They're not going to be these cute little babies left out in the snow forever, you know. I don't have the patience to mother them, and neither do you and Buttercup, so we have to do everything possible to get them back to...well, teenage boys." The bow-topped leader saw the understanding look in her sister's eyes.

"Yeah..." Bubbles glanced down at her little counterpart with a twinkle in her eyes. "For all we know, this could be some devious plan they've had up their sleeve with Mojo." Blossom took in what her sister said with a nod of her head.

"I definitely think Mojo Jojo is in on this," Blossom eyes glazed over with a leader-like look. It was the look she used when she gave Bubbles and Buttercup an order before they zipped off to fight a colossal monster. The look she gave the both of them when they get a failing grade on a test, or when they forget to clean their rooms, or perhaps, in Buttercup's case, the look she gave her when she snuck out of the house to go to the skate park.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Brick ended the fight with a huff, crossing his little arms and redirecting his attention to his slumbering brother. His red eyes narrowed when Blossom shifted them, tucking them both into her jacket and carefully buttoning the top buttons. Brick scowled, but nonetheless snuggled closer to her because she was warm, and he was wearing nothing but a God damn diaper.

Bubbles' hand dramatically stretched out, her fingers tightening around the door knob as she twisted it and pulled forward. She walked in, and with a not-so-convincing smile and a shaky breath, warmly greeted her sister with a, "We're home!" Boomer could hear the vibration from her voice as he rested his head on her collarbone, his head concealed an inch below the neckline of her jacket. He was sure Brick and Butch were in the same conditions as him.

Buttercup was still sprawled out on the couch listening to the pounding music, her head bobbing to the beat of the rock song and a Coca Cola pressed to her lips. A bowl of popcorn and Chex mix was a tap away from falling to the floor from its spot on the edge of the coffee table. Her socked feet were propped up on a pillow that rested on the table, too, and she shouted at the beefy guys on television as they wrestled. "Go baby! Yeah, get 'em! Get 'em!" The green 'puff cheered. Bubbles blinked and thanked the stars that Buttercup ignored her, she usually does anyways because Bubbles always enters the house in that bubbly fashion of hers, and it must've gotten old a long time ago.

The two girls tiptoed behind the couch, Bubbles leading the way and wrapping her slim arms around her pea coat and Blossom suspiciously walking sideways, trying to hide the two babies in hand with her auburn mane. She had stumbled a few times (insert a huff from Brick here), but she quietly breathed a sigh of relief once she reached the stairs. They could hear the music pause, and both turned as white as a ghost as Buttercup spoke, "Home already? I thought you'd be out a little later. What went on?"

"It was uh...pretty busy at the library," Bubbles hurriedly answered with her back turned to Buttercup. She awkwardly crept up the stairs with Blossom in tow, but not before lightly tossing Blossom's bag on to the floor. Boomer let out a little whine, which made Buttercup's eyebrow pucker up. Bubbles attempted to shush him by lightly smacking her chest.

"Busy, huh? On a Friday night, the _library _is busy?"

"Yeah..." Bubbles trailed off, "That's what we said. We were like...what is goin' on? Libraries are never busy..."

Blossom smiled nervously, "There was some author there...doing some...book signings and stuff."

Buttercup scoffed. "Bull. What happened?" Her sisters didn't answer her and continued to trudge up the steps. The green 'puff's eyes narrowed and she zipped to the stairs in a peridot flash, roughly turning around her blonde-haired sister. She blinked at the lump under her sister's jacket, "Um..." Buttercup gawked as Bubbles clenched her eyes shut. Boomer poked his head out of Bubbles' coat at the exact moment and saw ebony-haired girl's eyes go from confused to livid in a millisecond.

"Uh oh..." He popped his head back in her jacket.

Buttercup looked like a raging bull at the moment, and without a moment's thought, spun Blossom around to show two more babies. One with orange hair and bulging red eyes, a red cap in the hand that supported him, and the other one with obsidian spikes that shadowed his eyes. A snore escaped his lips, drool oozing from his open mouth and on to Blossom's collarbone. Buttercup didn't even have to know the color of his eyes, an emerald-green, to know it was her counterpart.

"Surprise!" Blossom let out a nervous giggle.

Buttercup completely ignored her; she had forgotten all about the wrestling match and rock music by the couch. "What. The fuck. Is that?" Buttercup pointed at Butch, her finger shaking and her nostrils flaring. Butch woke up, snuggling his head against Blossom's chin. He turned around and saw the ballistic-looking face of his counterpart. Butch rubbed his eyes and yawned, then he cutely waved at her, a slight smirk on his rounded face.

"I...Rowdyruff...babies...Buttercup, I'm-" Blossom stammered with Brick sinking down her hip. He mewed and she hurried to bring him back up.

"'Cup!" Butch cheered from the pink 'puff's other side. The green clad girl bored her eyes into her counterpart's head.

"Why the fuck is that **thing **in my **house**?" Buttercup spat.

Butch giggled, taking a side glance at his older brother. "Did you hear that, dude? She called me a _thing_!" Butch cackled. "Oh man! That is too funny," he continued to laugh.

"You are a thing, asshole," Brick smacked him with his little hand. Blossom rolled her eyes and shimmied her shoulders a bit to get them to stop fighting. They both huffed and turned to Buttercup, who was glaring at a confident blue 'puff.

"He isn't a _thing_, Buttercup; he's your counterpart. And him, and his brothers, are going to be staying with us until we find out what happened to them, even if it means we have to spend Christmas with them. Now suck it up, sit back down, go watch that _dumb _show of yours, and keep an eye on _Butch_! Got it? Good!" Bubbles glared and brushed past Buttercup, stomping her way up the stairs and into her room. Boomer hugged her for dear life as she slammed the door shut, giving his brothers a wave and a look of terror in his innocent azure eyes.

Blossom tightened her grip on Brick, caressing the nape of his neck with her hand and pulling him close. He grunted and snaked out of her grip as she gently handed Butch over to Buttercup. The baby green 'ruff latched on to her arm, but Buttercup just stared at Blossom with a gaping jaw and wide eyes. "How-how...did they? Bloss...wh-what the _fuck _happened? They're kids!"

"I know, Butterbabe. I know...just look at us! Little Butch is actually _little _for the first time," he babbled, and the girls shook their heads at him, not registering what he said. Brick scoffed and smacked Butch. "Ha, see what I did there?" He was ignored.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup, for the..._inconvenience_." The Powerpuff leader decided carefully. "There is nothing else we can really do. We can't keep them babies (a scoff from Buttercup) because...just forget it. I trust that you'll keep a watchful eye on him," Blossom gave her an odd look and walked up the stairs, closing her bedroom door behind her with a soft click.

It took a minute for Buttercup to absorb the new information, "...**WHAT**?" She roared, causing Butch to wince.

"Relax, I can't be that bad..." He sneaked up close to her face, all the while gliding his nose along her neck, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "Boo," he whispered, and then he went into a mad giggling fit. She stomped down the stairs with her arms wrapped awkwardly around Butch. _How the hell do you hold a baby_, she thought. She didn't care if Butch "fell" and tumbled all the way down.

She stomped back to the couch and plopped down on the pillows. The green 'puff tugged Butch away from her, her eyebrows flitting up at his soft skin, which was foreign to her because when they fought, he would punch her with calloused hands and block her hits with rough arms. She huffed and placed him on the opposite end of the couch not to hard to break bones, but not so gentle either. Butch frowned and tried to crawl back, his diaper making little crunching sounds as he moved, but Buttercup pushed him back by his face. The baby broke down in another giggling He attempted to crawl back again, but she ignored him and tried to concentrate on the television. The green 'ruff made it all the way into her lap before she shot up and zoomed to the kitchen to get Goldfish. He fell face first into the couch, burying his face even further with a whine, "Fuck."

When she came back, Butch was fiddling with the remote, trying to find a decent station. She gaped at him when he stopped at Cartoon Network and loudly screamed when Regular Show came to life on the screen. Buttercup was torn between kicking his butt for changing the channel, and laughing because the shriek that passed his lips was hilarious. Ultimately, she stifled her chortle and snatched the remote away from him, scooching him out of her spot on the couch and smashing her hand into the bag of Goldfish. The green 'puff switched the channel back to WWE as her counterpart pouted and looked at her with bug eyes, "What?" His jade green eyes flitted to the Goldfish. "Fine, here ya go," she sighed and handed him the bag, stretching to reach him on the other side of the couch.

A pudgy finger came into view and tapped her thigh, and she turned to find Butch sniffling up at her with misty forest green eyes, "What now?" She groaned, and he whined, settling himself in her lap. She didn't notice how cold he was until he pressed his hands to her cheeks, softly, and her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at him; it was like he had his hands in a bucket of ice for days. His round face didn't hold that smug smirk that always seemed to be plastered on it, and his eyes didn't hold that mischievous glint. Buttercup breathed out silently, not noticing one of his hands raise off her cheek and slap down on it again. She glared at him as the smirk returned to his face, and the sparkle in his eyes resurfaced. The green 'puff spoke in a less than amused voice, "Ow."

* * *

Bubbles sat at her vanity, brushing out the curls in her hair. Boomer was snuggled deep into heated comforters of her bed, a fascinated look on his face as he watched his female counterpart untangle her golden locks. He had never seen it down before, it was always in those ringlets. Her hair seemed to cascade in waves down to her shoulder blades. Boomer decided it looked like dripping honey. He thought it was...kind of pretty, for a Powerpuff, so he kept staring at the golden strands that shined under the lights. There really wasn't anything else to stare at in her room anyway; it was too girly for him. He had cringed when he first walked in, one, because she slammed the door shut, something he never thought Bubbles would do, and two, because the cheerful color of her walls burned his eyes and the hundreds of posters of boy bands were pasted everywhere. And there way too many stuffed animals for his liking shoved together in the corner of his room; most of them were twice his size, towering over him like the skyscrapers in the heart of Townsville.

They've sat in the room for a few minutes now, Bubbles quietly brushing her hair and the baby blue 'ruff innocently watching. "Is something wrong, Boomer?" The effervescent blue 'puff offered out of the blue. "You've, um, kind of been staring for a while." The blue 'ruff's eyes widened, his little face losing all of his color. He looked as pale as the sheets of paper in Bubbles' notebook on her bedside table. She continued to brush her hair.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what does he say? Maybe he should shriek a bunch of insults to the petite girl, or maybe he could tell her that he just peed in her comfy bed (lie). Perhaps he would blurt out a complicated explanation as to why he was staring at his counterpart with such fascination. But how would he start it? Bubbles wouldn't understand anyway; the only people that could understand him were his brothers. She's staring at him with an expectant look in her eyes. He sweat-dropped. Well, he could just...um, well-

"N-no," he lamely spoke and turned on his side. _Well fuck_,_ Boom, _he thought. _All that thinking for one fucking word? You're such a dumbass. _

He heard the thump of a hairbrush and soft footsteps pad across the floor, then gentle hands pulling down the blankets of the bed. They scooped him up and into their arms, cradling him like he was their own. At first the blue 'ruff had shivered at the cold air around him nipping uncomfortably at his now thawed out body, but Bubbles' arms were pretty warm and soft. His met eyes with Bubbles, and she began running her hands through his hair, "Your hair looks like icicles..." She trailed off. Boomer blinked and glanced up, trying to get a glimpse of his blonde bangs; they were, in fact, knotted with snow. He looked back up at Bubbles and shrugged, then sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers running through his hair. He winced when she stripped out a string of ice and melted it in her hand, rubbing the water on her pants. "I should give you a bath," she muttered and strutted to her door.

"What the hell?" Boomer babbled. "No, Bubbles, I don't wanna!"

* * *

Blossom shut her bedroom door, softly, unlike Bubbles who slammed it shut with such force to rattle the house. "I'm not even going to bother asking you why you're like this," she blurted out. "I...I have a theory, and if you can remember _anything_, anything at all, try and um...tell me." He rolled his eyes and nodded, watching as she sat on the edge of her bed. "I believe Mojo did this to you," she said, setting him down a little ways behind her. Brick laid down with his arms above his head, and Blossom followed after him, but she stretched out on her side.

Brick turned his head to the side, avoiding her awaiting gaze, and slightly nodded. He recalled a gun being pointed straight at him and his brothers, an orange light zooming at him at the speed of sound, and a blinding flash surrounding them; anything before that was a blur, no matter how hard he tried to scavenge through his mind. A sudden chill shocked through him, and it was then he realized how numb he was from the bitter winds that nipped at his bare skin earlier. The baby red 'ruff glanced down at his diaper-clad self. "Do you mind giving me back my hat? And some _fucking _clothes would help, too," he growled.

She ignored his babbling and patted his stomach; he grunted and moved away from her. Blossom reached out and brushed a gentle hand through his auburn hair, which was knotty and ridden with frost from the chilling winds they sat hours in. Brick frowned and a small sound of discomfort escaped his lips. Blossom sighed, "Bri-"

"Fuck you," he interrupted.

Her shoulders slumped and she sat up from the bed, running a porcelain hand through her hair and snatching a comb from her bedside table. Brick's eyes widened and he attempted to scoot away from his equivalent, but she picked him up and sat him in her lap. He fought for a moment before giving up and crossing his arms stubbornly, letting her glide the comb through his tangled locks. Brick winced when she hit a knot, or rather, a clump of knots formed together to create one giant shit storm, and he let out a little cry.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup sat in silence, watching the wrestling match with interested green eyes as they leaned into the show. They didn't say a word, and they didn't exchange any looks as the match dragged on; a kick here, a punch there, and a refferee circling around the two ripped guys. Buttercup would occasionally wince at a blow one of the men would receive and rub her hands together excitedly after he staggered to his feet, dramatically slinging off the blood that dripped down from a cut above his eye. Butch, however, had smiled and giggled when one of the men pulled out a chair from under the ring. He was rested in her lap as she bounced her knees (his voice had wavered when he had been talking to her, most likely an insult), and the bag of Goldfish was clutched in his small hands. The green 'ruff intentionally pressed himself closer to Buttercup as he leaned back against her, his nose brushing her jaw line and his soft hair tickling her neck. "Hi," he whispered.

"Shh," Buttercup hushed him with glazed eyes. Butch continued to stare up at her until he heard the crowd gasp on television then erupt in cheers and screams. The bell rung and the cameras whipped back and forth between the winner, who cheered with his fists up in the air, and the loser, who layed motionless on a broken fold-up table with a face coated with blood.

Buttercup hooted, "Yeah baby!" She sighed and relaxed into the couch, kicking her socked feet back up on the coffee table. Butch reclined against her, fidgeting with the Ghostbusters blanket she had draped over them minutes before. He listened to the eerie sound that the howling winds created as they blew by the chimney, and when Butch turned his head towards the window he could see the slowly falling snowflakes drop to the ground.

"So how the hell did you get into this mess?" The green 'puff finally spoke. Butch shrugged in response because he honestly didn't know himself. He tried to rack through his mind for some memory, but all he could come up with was an off orange light and oddly enough, blueberry Pop-Tarts. "You don't know?" He nodded. A pregnant pause passed by, "Well. I guess it's up for the Powerpuff Girls to save the day, huh?"

"Uh huh," a smile stretched across the baby's face.

"You know...I thought it'd be Santa Claus dropping by for a visit," she joked with a grin. "Not you three assholes."

"Ho, ho, ho, bitch," Butch rolled over on his stomach and looked at her, his hands on her shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow, and her light green eyes hardened again, "Just don't fuck up my Christmas, ok? This is once-a-year shit, and I can't even _believe _Bubbles had the oh so _brilliant _idea of bringing you guys here. And I really don't understand why Blossom would agree to it! They better get it through their thick fucking heads that the Professor is going to go batshit crazy when he gets back from Uncle Eugene's place..." She growled.

"So does this mean I can't kiss you underneath the mistletoe?" Butch smiled.

* * *

She delicately set him down on the edge of the tub, her one arm wrapped securely around him and the other turning the knob. Boomer inwardly panicked as warm water splashed out of the faucet, and he watched as Bubbles' hand twisted the drain so no water would sink down, after checking the temperature. The blue 'puff undressed him and sat him in the water, where bubbles surrounded him. He sniffed the air. It smelled like...honey, almost. "There ya go!" She giggled and girlishly clapped her hands, the soap flying from her hands.

He blinked.

She blinked.

He blinked, again.

She blinked, _again_. Then spoke, "Anybody ever told you that you have pretty eyes?"

Boomer scoffed and popped the honey bubbles around him with a pudgy finger, ignoring the light scowl from his counterpart and flinching when she popped open the shampoo bottle. Bubbles squirted a small amount into his ochroid hair and lathered it into the strands until the snow clumps fell out and melted into the warmer water. The baby blue 'ruff sighed at how warm the water was, and how _good _her hands felt in his hair. She scrubbed down his body real quick with some "flowery shit", as he put it, and unplugged the drain. Boomer watched the water get sucked down the drain, and as he saw the last drop head down, Bubbles surprised him by wrapping him up in a towel and carrying him to her room.

The blue 'puff sat him down on her bed and pulled out her iPhone, unlocking the passcode and clicking on a game. She shimmied down on her bed to reach Boomer's level, and she smiled when he glanced over at her, with wet blonde hair and long eyelashes framing azure eyes. Little dew drops dripped from the corner of his eyes and cascaded down his pudgy cheeks, and she reached up to wipe away one. "Wanna play Doodle Jump?"

Boomer raised his eyebrows and shot a quick glimpse at her powder blues orbs before yanking the phone out of her hands.

"_Yes_."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Blossom asked with a small smile. "Now've you got pretty hair, and not that rat's nest you had earlier..." He huffed and fell backwards into the pillows, Blossom once again mimmicking him, her carmine ribbon coming loose in her hair. She reached a hand out and poked at his stomach, noticing how he didn't do anyting but stare at the ceiling, so she spread her fingers out and rubbed his belly. He glared, but not at her though. Blossom noticed how freezing cold he was as she braided his soft hair. Her eyes fell to the pink bedspread.

Brick's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Blossom yanked him to her, cuddling him to her chest and wrapping her arms securely around his small body. "No!" He shrieked, struggling to inch away from her, but she held on and grabbed his hand, lifting it to her lips and blowing hot air on it. The baby red 'ruff stopped and scowled, not wanting to fight with her because in the state he was in, she would win for sure. Blossom sighed and rested her head against his, and she could already feel him warming up against her.

"Better?" She asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"_Yes_."

Brick caught sight of the two of them in the mirror from across the room. He frowned at how _little _he was compared to her, when it was _she _who he used to tower over when they fought. His hands looked so small and fragile compared to hers; his face looked...well, it was the face of a fucking baby. His face was no longer chiseled, or scarred, and not even close to being sexy. Brick lightly growled at Blossom's pink eyes boring into his red eyes in the mirror, and he shook his when he dimly noticed that the room was getting warmer.

He clamped his eyes shut.

_Dammit_.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
